


Star Gazing

by littlecrazyneko411



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Maybe - Freeform, Monster reader/OC, One Shot, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Scientist Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyneko411/pseuds/littlecrazyneko411
Summary: A promise lost and a promise kept, a piece of Sans's past is now put to rest after so long. And a piece of his soul restored.(I'm like really bad at summaries so I hope this sounds good enough for people's attention)





	Star Gazing

Sans put on his familiar blue jacket and called out into the house. “i’m going out for a bit pap, i’ll be back soon.”

  
Papyrus popped his head out from the kitchen, “WHERE ARE YOU GOING, BROTHER?” He looked out the window at the setting sun. “AND AT THUS HOUR?”

  
“just keeping a promise to an old friend, don't worry i’ll be safe.”

  
“HMMMM ALRIGHT SANS, BUT DON'T STAY OUT TOO LONG WE'VE GOT PLANS FOR TOMORROW!”

  
“sure thing bro”, Sans gave a small wave then left.

* * *

  
Sans teleported to where he and everyone else once stood and watched the first sun rise. Looking over everything he smiled at the memory. But right now he had a promise to keep and looked up the mountain. He then teleported himself as close to the top as physically possible and waited until the sky was dark and covered in a blanket of stars.

  
From there he pulled out an urn from inside his jacket and placed it on the ground. “sorry it took so long but i wanted to wait until the right time…and now…it's the right time…” Sans reached into his shirt and pulled out a star shaped locket and opened it. “happy anniversary, amber…”

  
Staring back at him were two pictures; the first one contained a photo of a monster that one might describe as a fire cat. Dark red fur covered her body, her hair was bright flames, and green eyes. In the photo she was hugging Sans around the neck, stilled in permanent state of laughter and happiness. The second photo was of them again but in this one they were staring lovingly into each other's eyes, foreheads pressed together.

  
Tears were now pouring from Sans’s eyes as he recalled memories both wonderful and tragic.

* * *

  
_Sans yawned as he walked down the bright hallway of the lab. Wishing for nothing more than to return to his bed but being the “brilliant” son of the Royal Scientist made being lazy near impossible. “what could be so important that, dad needs me so gosh darn early?” He walked into his father's office but wasn't greeted by his father but by another monster who looked up as he entered. “oh uh…is uh…dr. gaster here?”_

  
_The female monster smiled at him, “yeah he just left to grab some paperwork.” She held out her hand in greeting, “I'm Dr. Amber Fire-Cat, and you must be Dr. Sans. Dr. Gaster has been singing your praises all morning, looks like we'll be working together.”_

  
_That was their first meeting. Amber was one of the newest interns along with a Dr. Alphys whom he met later on that week but found Amber to be intoxicating._

* * *

  
_Amber was pure joy, you never saw her without a smile on her face and just being near her brightened up a room. He looked forward to coming into the lab just to be near her and one day just decided to take the plunge and as her out._

  
_“so i was wondering if you were busy tomorrow?”_

  
_“Tomorrow? Uh…” Amber looked up to think, “no I don't think so, why? Is there something going on?”_

  
_“well i was thinking we could...hang out…ya know just…the t-two…of us…” His face was so blue and hot, Sans was sure he was about to pass out._

  
_“Sans…Are you…Asking me out on a date?”_

  
_“we’ll, i mean if you want to call it that”, he looked up into her eyes and felt a swell of renewed confidence. “actually, yes…yes i am!” He took a gulp of air, “amber, i think you're smart and beautiful and i wish to take you out tomorrow.”_

  
_They both stood there for a moment, sweating started to pour down his skull until, “I'd like that…” Amber smiled sweetly at Sans, a blush covering her cheeks._

  
_That was the first of many dates Sans had asked her on._

* * *

  
_One particular date Sans could remember was very special._

  
_Sans and Amber were walking through Waterfall hand in hand just talking and bouncing ideas off each other on their way to the Wishing Room when he asked a question. “so? don't you have any wishes to make?”_

  
_Amber thought for a moment, “...hmmm, just one, but…It's kind of stupid.”_

  
_“don't say that! come on, i promise i won't laugh.”_

  
_“…hmmm…If I say my wish…You promise you won't laugh at me?”_

  
_“of course i won't laugh!”_

  
_She took a deep breath, “someday, I'd like to climb this mountain we're all buried under. Standing under the sky, looking at the world all around…That's my wish.” Sans stared at Amber for a second and started to laugh. Amber puffed her cheeks, blushing she smacked his arm, “…hey, you said you wouldn't laugh at it!”_

  
_He stopped and hugged Amber, pressing their foreheads together, “sorry, it's just funny…that's my wish, too.” They smiled at each other slowly leaning in and shared a deep kiss._

  
_That was their first kiss and of all the ones they shared, this one was his most favorite._

* * *

  
S _omething that Amber loved to do was to go to the Wishing Room and lay on the grass staring at the stones on the ceiling. Sans was next to her when she spoke._

  
_“Do you think real stars twinkle like the stones up on the ceiling?”_

  
_“…i don't know…never seen real stars? space at a whole is interesting but not really my area of interests”_

  
_“I love it, the stars, the sky, the sun, just…Space sounds amazing…I wish I could see real stars…” She pulled out her star shaped locket. “I wonder if stars look like my locket…And do they really grant wishes?” She looked up again, “maybe that's why humans locked us up in a mountain, if stars are magic that grants wishes we could've wished ourselves free a long time ago…”_

  
_Sans pondered this as well, “well i’m sure whatever my dad is working is going to help us out and then i’ll take you to see real stars, in fact we'll both climb this mountain and watch the stars from up there!”_

  
_Amber smiled and turned to Sans, “you promise?!”_

  
_He looked right back, “i promise…” To him at that moment Amber shined brighter than any star or stone. He rolled over on top and kissed her with such passion trying to convey all his feelings before whispering to her, “i love you…”_

  
_“I love you, too, Sans…” Filled with love and passion while throwing caution to the wind Sans made love to her under the stars, praying that in the future he could again but under real stars._

  
_That was their first time together and their first, ‘I love you’s._

* * *

  
_Sans was laughing and joking with several of his coworkers around the water fountain when one of them asked a serious question in a teasing manner._

  
_“So, Sans…When are you going to ask Amber to bond?” Sans choked on his water, his eyes becoming black, and his face completely blue with sweat pouring down. The others laughed at his reaction and bumped his shoulders._

  
_“Come on, everyone in the lab knows you two are crazy for each other, so when are ya gonna pop the question?”_

  
_“Awww leave ‘im alone guys, you're embarrassing him!” More laughter and teasing._

  
_The laughter died down, “but in all seriousness man, we’re all rooting for you and hopefully you guys get hitched soon.”_

  
_“Stars yes, you guys are so sweet it's giving me a toothache.”_

  
_Sans, still blushing, found his voice, i-i'm just waiting for the right moment, it's n-not something you just a-ask outta the blue.”_

  
_That was the first time Sans contemplated marriage._

* * *

  
It was getting late and Sans looked at the locket again, the memory he wish he could forget reared up. That day…He lost two precious people…That day…The Core almost destroyed the entire underground.

* * *

  
_Sans walked through the lab reading the last batch of notes from the project he was working on with his father and girlfriend, the idea of using this strange new device to go back in time…It was ambitious but would be worth it. He turned a corner and looked up to make sure he didn't crash when he spotted Amber in the room staring at the equations in front of her, trying to get them to fit so that their machine would succeed._

  
_“stare at that board ant harder and I think it might explode.”_

  
_She smiled but didn't take her eyes off the board, “would be more progress than what I've done so far.” Sighing she looked at him, “any luck on your side?”_

  
_“not really”, he held up the notes, “aside from a few ‘echoes’ that we can't really make heads or tails of...i'm sort of stuck in a rut too.”_

  
_Then suddenly the alarms started blaring, shouts and screams filled the building._

  
_“What's going on?” Amber cried._

  
_Gaster ran into the room, “the Core’s overloading!! Quickly we need to evacuate everyone out, now!!”_

  
_“what about you?”_

  
_“I'm going to try and override the system and initiate a reboot of the entire system! Hurry, you two!”_

  
_Without another word both went and started to round up all the lab workers getting them out of the building. When it was just them they ran for the exit when the containment protocol kicked in. Quickly, Sans grabbed Amber and teleported them out. They did a quick head count and found that everyone made it out but one man…Gaster._

  
_“W-w-where's Dr. G-Gaster?!” Alphys called out._

  
_“He must still be inside…” Amber said looking back. Then she started running back._

  
_“AMBER!!” Sans cried out reaching out but missed her._

  
_“I'll be quick!” Before Sans could grab her she slid under the descending steel door and was back inside._

  
_Sans banged on the door crying out her name…A minute passed…Then two...Five…Just as everyone started to think that Gaster was successful a loud explosion could be heard and a wave of energy slammed into him knocking him back. The energy wave started to make Sans’s magic go crazy for a moment but he was able to reel it in and opened his eyes to see a giant animal like skull staring at him. Startled he fell back._

  
_A Gaster Blaster? It didn't look like his father's…He looked at the glowing eye and recognized his own magic. He had never been able to summon Blasters before, what had that energy wave done? Questions like that could wait, he rushed back to the door that was still closed, looking back at the Blaster he decided now was the perfect field test and ordered it to destroy the door._

  
_With the door gone Sans ran in, he could hear some of the others telling him to stop but nothing was going to keep him out. He ran in calling out for Amber and his father until he made it to the control room. Gaster was nowhere to be seen but laying on the floor on her side was Amber._

  
_“amber!” Sans gathered her up in his arms, a relieving sigh passing through his teeth. “amber, please wake up…”_

  
_Amber groaned, her eyes only half way opened. “Sans…?”_

  
_“yeah, it's me…you gave me quite the scare i thought for sure that…you…were…” He noticed in horror that slowly, very, very slowly Amber was turning to dust. “Oh God…No…Amber…W-what’s going on?!”_

  
_Amber lifted her right hand and saw the slow transformation. “I…I must've gotten hit by the implosion…” Her voice was soft. “Dr. Gaster was able to stop the worst of it but there was such a build up of magical energy that there was a huge implosion…He was so close to it that he was sucked into the Core…I…Guess I wasn't able to get away in time either…”_

  
_“no…there’s gotta be something we can do, you should be dust but you ain't! we can stop it somehow!”_

  
_“I don't think we can, Sans…” She gave a hollow laugh, “is it curse or a blessing that the energy blast is slowing down the process? It seems so cruel for me to die in your arms…But…I can also say…Goodbye…”_

  
_Tears poured down Sans’s face, “please amber…don't talk like that…please stay with me…”_

  
_“Sans…I love you so much…Please, Sans…Please promise me…You won't give up, you'll keep trying to get to the surface…Make…Our wish…Come…True…”_

  
_Sobbing hard Sans held Amber tightly, “i love you too…(sob) i love you so damn much…” Amber smiled, she soft caressed his cheek and slowly closed her eyes feeling herself fade._

  
_“Don't…Give up…Our…Dreams…” With heaving sobs Sans and a trembling voice he recounted his favorite memories with Amber as she slowly turned to dust when she spoke one last time to say, “goodbye…”_

_Then she was no more and Sans only held in his arms her white lab coat, her locket fell onto the pile of dust in front of him. He stared in shock and gripped the coat tighter to his chest and let out a heart wrenching scream._

* * *

  
_A few days later a memorial was held, all the lab employees shared wonderful memories of the sweet fire cat monster. While the final prayer was being delivered by King Asgore, Alphys looked over at a very depressed Sans who was standing quite far away. After the ceremony she approached him._

  
_“S-Sans…H-h-how are y-you h-holding up?” She asked timidly. Sans didn't even turn towards her, he just continued to stare at her urn. “I-I know that n-nothing I s-s-say will make you f-feel better bu-but I-I think Amber would’ve wanted—”_

  
_“what the fuck would you know of what she wanted?” Alphys looked taken back, Sans looked up at her his eyes completely black, “what makes you a fucking expert on what she wanted, huh?”_

  
_“I-I d-d-didn't mean—”_

  
_“you know what she wanted? huh, alphys?!” Tears built up in his eyes, his left eye burst with magic, “all she ever fucking wanted was to see the stars! all she ever wanted was to free everyone from this goddamn fucking mountain!” Tears now falling freely down his face. “she didn't deserve this, al! she…she…” He broke down falling to his knees, “she…she's gone…she's fucking gone!”_

  
_Alphys started to cry too. And tried to a sure Sans that she was there for him._

* * *

  
_The following week, Sans didn't come to the lab._

  
_The week after that he sent in his resignation form._

  
_The week after that he left._

  
_Then news of some skeleton brothers arriving in Snowdin spread through the small town._

  
_The rest is history as they say._

* * *

  
Sans was looking up at the stars connecting the dots to several constellations. “i owe you a big apology, sweetheart…i…i gave up…i couldn't take it and just gave up. i left alphys all alone…i abandoned our research…and dammit you should be here.” He held the locket to his chest, “i wish you could see the stars with me, they do twinkle like the stones in the Wishing Room, but they don't grant wishes. doesn't stop me or anyone else though…i’m sorry i gave up on our dreams but we made it and here's the top of the mountain, just like you wished that one time.” He turned and picked up the urn, “i never got to say goodbye, it felt too real at the time but…i’m ready…ready to let go…goodbye, amber…and thank you for the love and joy you brought to my life.” He opened the urn and scattered the dust over the mountain then the placed the locket in the empty urn. He dug a shallow hole and proceeded to bury the urn with the locket. It might've been his imagination but he thought he felt a hand on his shoulder giving it a quick squeeze.

  
Sans gave everything one last look then teleported away. His soul felt lighter and he felt renewed. For once since all this shit started to happen Sans felt hope for the future.

  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot, I know that I've been dying to post this for awhile. 
> 
> Love you guys!! Hugs and kisses!!!!!!!!!
> 
> http://littlecrazyneko411.deviantart.com/art/Amber-the-Fire-Cat-Monster-623363982
> 
> AMBER ^


End file.
